


Coming Home to You

by starkercrossedlovers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feminization, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, but peter wants it, he likes pretty dresses, peter wears pretty dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercrossedlovers/pseuds/starkercrossedlovers
Summary: Tony’s secretary Pepper smiles brightly up at him and uses the intercom to let Tony know that’s he’s here and a moment later the door is sweeping open and oh, his heart flutters at the sight of his husband.His hair is disheveled, hands having run through it too many times, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off his strong forearms. Peter sweeps forward, grinning when Tony wraps an arm around his waist and lifts him, twirling so his dress fans out and a few of the steno girls ooh and ahh.Tony slams the door shut as he kisses Peter, the younger man laughing delightedly between kisses. “We’re going to scandalize the steno pool. They’ll think you’re a lush.”Tony snorts and pulls him over to sit in his lap, hands on his hips as Peter’s hands slip around his neck. “The steno pool has seen far worse from me. I was a lush before you baby, remember?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Coming Home to You

Peter is up before the sky is lit, still a muted steel color, the dew clinging to his skin when he tiptoes outside to snip a trio of peonies from his garden. He inhales their sweet scent as he prepares breakfast, the scent of bacon and eggs and toast filling the early morning air.

He balances the tray easily, sweet and easy contentment filling him as he eases back into the bedroom and stares down at his husband, still fast asleep in their bed. One of his arms is stretched out, as though he knows Peter isn’t there anymore. The tray goes on the sideboard so he can kiss his husband awake, lips pliant in sleep as Peter presses his against them. He teases and nips, smiling softly when his husband starts to respond, sleepy and confused for a moment.

“Hnnn…baby?”

Peter nods and kisses him again, fingers curling into his thick black locks, tongue meeting in lazy motions. Pulling back so he can stare into those warm eyes, he smiles sweetly, “Morning honey. Happy anniversary.”

He leans back and grabs the tray, settles it in Tony’s lap after he sits up and then slides into bed beside him, sheets cool against his skin. Tony leans over and kisses him, slow and sweet and nudges his nose with his own as he pulls away. “Thank you baby, you didn’t have to do all this though,” Tony tells him softly, “I was going to do something nice for you for once.”

Peter laughs softly, “Honey you always do nice things for me. Just give me a kiss and some of the peaches, hmm?” Tony grins and proceeds to hand feed him peach slices, eyes darkening whenever Peter licks the juice from his fingers. He takes the tray when they’re finished and nudges Tony towards the shower, giving the clock a pointed look.

His hands are submerged in hot water when Tony emerges, crisp white suit and suspenders cutting a delicious figure. Peter smiles and leans back into Tony when he presses against him and peppers kisses over his neck.

“I’ll miss you.”

“Hmmm, I can visit for lunch.”

“I’d like that.”

Tony presses another kiss to his throat and then his lips, pulling away regretfully and nuzzling at his hair for a moment. “Happy anniversary sweetie.”

Peter sighs and whispers an _I love you_ before Tony leaves, shoulders slumping as the car engine tumbled and then fades away. He shakes off the sadness a moment later and sets to scrubbing the dishes determinedly; he has plenty to do this morning before he goes and visits Tony, so he has no time for moping.

He sets a record on to play while he cleans, humming and singing along until his heart feels lighter and he’s smiling once more.

* * *

He can feel gazes sliding over him as he strides into Stark Industries, dress swaying with the flow of his hips. He’s not normally vain, but it feels good to have those admiring gazes on him, knowing that they want him, but they’ll never have him.

He’s Tony’s.

Now and forever.

Tony’s secretary Pepper smiles brightly up at him and uses the intercom to let Tony know that’s he’s here and a moment later the door is sweeping open and oh, his heart flutters at the sight of his husband.

His hair is disheveled, hands having run through it too many times, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off his strong forearms. Peter sweeps forward, grinning when Tony wraps an arm around his waist and lifts him, twirling so his dress fans out and a few of the steno girls _ooh_ and _ahh_.

Tony slams the door shut as he kisses Peter, the younger man laughing delightedly between kisses. “We’re going to scandalize the steno pool. They’ll think you’re a lush.”

Tony snorts and pulls him over to sit in his lap, hands on his hips as Peter’s hands slip around his neck. “The steno pool has seen far worse from me. I was a lush before you baby, remember?”

Peter remembers.

He had been part of the steno pool at one point, one of the few people in it that Tony hadn’t slept with and when he had found three mathematical mistakes on the report turned in by a junior engineer and corrected them in red ink, he had garnered Tony’s interest.

It wasn’t long after that he was reviewing all reports, attending meetings and offering his opinion, and somewhere in the intervening time, he and Tony had fallen in love.

“Mmm well, they haven’t seen this,” Peter murmurs with a wry smile, slipping from Tony’s lap to his knees. Interest flares in his husbands eyes as Peter pushes his knees apart and undoes his trousers,

His cock isn’t hard yet, just rising a bit in his hand, so he leans in and presses kisses to the warm, velvety skin. His lipstick leaves crimson impressions of his mouth behind and Tony groans softly at the sight.

“You markin your property baby?”

Peter hums and nods, tongue flicking out to lap at the head, eyes flicking up to Tony’s when he closes his lips around it and sucks. His husband’s eyes fall half closed as he watches him, the fingers of one hand stroking his cheek gently.

“Look at that pretty mouth, hmm, you look so good baby,” Tony croons, chest hitching when Peter hums in pleasure, sucks harder. Tony’s cock is hard now and he starts bobbing his head, taking him deep in his throat so he can feel his muscles stretching around it.

He swallows and Tony groans softly, hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly. If they were at home those hands would be in Peter’s hair, mussing his curls and holding on as Peter sucked him down.

Running crimson nails over Tony’s thighs, he focuses his attention back on the head of his cock while he strokes his balls and then slips lower, thumb brushing over his hole. Tony makes a choked noise and Peter lifts his hand, hums when Tony takes the hint and sucks two fingers into his mouth, sucking noisily. They slip free with a wet sound that makes Peter shiver and then he’s teasing at Tony’s hole and sucking on his cock, eyes fixed on Tony’s face so he can see the pleasure on his face as he slips inside him.

Tony groans louder, hips flexing up as Peter curls his fingers, rubbing into that spot over and over again as he flicks his tongue against the weeping tip of his cock, moaning softly as Tony bucks and groans, leather creaking under his hands as he fights to stay quiet.

When he spills into Peter’s mouth, it’s with a choked groan, head thrown back and hips pushing up so his cock slides further into Peter’s throat. He swallows it all and then licks him clean, his fingers slipping out with a wet little sound that makes his own cock harder beneath the tule of his dress.

Tony pulls him up and into his lap when his pants are back in place, nuzzling into Peter’s throat with a soft sound of pleasure. “I don’t deserve such a good husband,” he whispers, “Christ baby, I love you so much.”

Peter smiles softly and turns his chin to press a kiss to his temple. “Love you too honey. C’mon, let’s have lunch,” he encourages, leaning forward so he can unpack the sandwiches he’s brought. He listens intently as Tony complains about the new engineer who keeps insisting that the modifications that Tony wants to make aren’t market feasible.

“Will you take a look baby?” Tony asks as he feeds Peter peach slices. Peter sucks the juice from his fingers and nods, a warm feeling blooming in his chest at the relief on his husband’s face.

He rearranges his skirt and touches up his lipstick before Tony opens the door and walks him out, the kiss he presses to his lips firm and hot. The tongue he slips in makes Peter’s bones go soft, heat settling in between his hips.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Tony promises, running his thumb under his lower lip, wiping away the lipstick that he’d smeared. Peter licks the appendage quickly, smirking at the heat in Tony’s eyes and nods, backing away into the elevator with a small wave.

“Love you honey.”

“Love you too baby.”

* * *

They go for a ride after dinner with the top down on the Thunderbird, the cherry red paint glittering as the sun sets slowly. Peter feels glamorous; a new string of pearls is around his neck and the silk scarf around his hair is from Italy, beautiful treasures from Tony that make it harder to breathe through all the love in his chest.

They pull up on the cliff overlooking the city, watching as the sunset turns the sky crimson and fuschia, fading slowly to purple as night creeps in and storm clouds gather in the distance. He leans into Tony’s arms, humming softly as the radio plays, eyes closed in contentment.

When a new song comes on, Tony pulls him from the car so they can dance, his head resting against his husband’s firm chest. The steady beat of his heart is reassuring; his family has a congenital heart problem— _the fatal flaw_ , Tony calls it—so every beat is precious, carefully guarded and loved.

_Baby baby babe, I’m coming home to your tender sweet lovin’_

_I’m coming home_

_To your tender sweet loving_

_You’re my one and only woman_

_The world leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, girl_

_You’re the only one that I want_

_I wanna be around_

Tony sings along as they sway, voice deep and soothing and Peter turns his face up to kiss him, heart swelling with love.

“This song always makes me think of you baby,” Tony croons, “I listen to it everyday before I come home. You’re my sweet baby, my heart and soul.”

Tears threaten in Peter’s eyes because he loves this man more than he thought was possible, and he’s never, _never_ letting him go. He kisses Tony, rising to his toes and clinging to his shoulders as pleasure turns his limbs warm and loose.

Thunder rumbles loudly just as the rain starts, sending them jolting apart with shouts of surprise. They fumble with the leather of the convertible top until it’s closed, sliding into the interior with a wet sound on the leather. Tony’s eyes gleam with amusement as he laughs, loud in the small space, and then leans over to push the wet curls back from Peter’s face.

Marvin Gaye plays in the background, crooning about making love and then Peter’s in Tony’s lap, skirt pushed up around his waist so his large, rough hands can grasp the smooth thighs beneath. They rock together as they kiss, heat building in Peter’s stomach until he’s whimpering softly, cock hard against the silk of his panties.

“Please, I need you,” he gasps as Tony laves a tongue over his nipple. The humming noise Tony makes against the sensitive bud makes him arch, softly moaning Tony’s name. When he switches to the other, Peter pants and grinds his hips down, gasping as their cocks slide together.

“Please,” he begs again and Tony nods, runs a soothing hand up his spine and reaches over to the glove box for the lube. Peter lifts and shimmies his panties off, hands already working Tony’s trousers open so he can get his cock out. He fists it as Tony lubes his fingers, groaning softly and rolling his hips into the touch before he’s pressing into Peter, one finger and then another.

Peter moans and pushes back into them, shivering as heat crawls up his spine. Tony works him open, thumb circling his rim slowly, groaning at the way he’s stretched around his fingers. His teeth nip at Peter’s jaw as he rocks on the fingers inside him, already breathless and whining.

“Needy little thing,” Tony growls, marking up his throat and jaw, his goatee burning against the creamy skin and Peter whines, knows that tomorrow he’ll have beard burn and dark marks on his skin. He loves it when Tony marks him, wears them proudly alongside his pearls, blushing when the ladies of the neighborhood tease him about how their husbands could take some pointers from Tony.

“Need _you_ ,” Peter gasps, “need your cock.”

Tony sucks a mark just under his ear, “You’ll get it baby, hold on.” He slips a third finger in and makes a hungry noise at Peter’s whine, desire burning in his gut at the wet heat against his fingers. He lays down more marks onto Peter’s skin, a trail of them down his throat and onto his chest, curling his fingers deeper as Peter whines and thrusts against them.

When Peter’s cock is leaking and he’s a babbling, pleading mess, Tony pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock, groaning when he slips in to Peter’s wet heat. His thumbs pull at his rim as his large hands spread his ass, hips rolling up so he sinks deeper into his sweet husband.

Peter sobs at the syrupy slow heat filling him; he’s always a little overwhelmed when Tony makes love to him. It’s always so _good,_ whether Tony takes him slow and sweet or pins him down and fucks him, hard and fast, he never fails to reduce Peter to a writhing, sobbing mess.

He’s holding Peter still, large hands keeping his hips from moving as he fucks into him, slow and steady and _so_ deep it feels like he’s in his throat. He whines, hands tightening on the leather behind Tony’s head, knuckles white as his husband thrusts, slow and steady.

He knows that no matter how he begs, Tony won’t hurry until he’s ready. With this knowledge, he sinks into the pleasure, thoughts going fuzzy as Tony breathes hotly against his throat and nips at the marks he’s already left.

“Feels so good baby, love being inside you,” Tony pants, “Love you so much.”

Peter gasps out an _I love you too_ , arching when Tony begins thrusting harder, the force of them turning his moans into jolted, wrecked half noises. “That’s it baby, take it,” Tony gasps, fingers tightening on his hips, forcing him down onto his cock on each thrust up.

Punched out noises scrape in his throat as sweat rubs down his throat, the windows of the car fogged from the heat between them. He whines out— _ahn ahn ahn_ —desperate and loud as Tony keeps going, cock pounding into him with loud wet slaps.

He’s always a little embarrassed by how he sounds, strung out and begging for Tony’s cock, needing to cum, whining like a bitch in heat, but he knows, Tony _loves_ it, encourages it, actually. “C’mon baby, tell me how good it is, tell me how you like it,” his husband demands, teeth closing on Peter’s jaw with a growl.

“ **Fuck** , need it so _bad_ ,” Peter whines, “so good, love your cock daddy,” he gasps, pleasure rippling through him when the title makes Tony groan loudly and fuck him harder. They trade sloppy kisses as his cock grinds into Tony’s shirt, the friction almost painful, a bright sharpness alongside the sweet pleasure blooming inside him each time Tony fill him.

 _So good daddy, love you, please, please_ he begs, hitching sobs coming from his chest as the urge to cum swells inside him. Tony groans and nods, kissing him swiftly before he reaches down and wraps his calloused hand around Peter’s cock and begins jerking him.

Peter wails at the contact, body shivering and bucking as he quickly falls into overstimulation. He can feel lube trailing down his thigh as Tony’s cock takes him apart, and he’s so stretched and full he can’t focus, can only hold on as that heat within him turns white hot.

It crawls up his spine and wraps around his lungs, filling every part of him until he’s sure he’s going to burst out of his skin and then he’s coming, and white light behind his eyes blinds him. He shudders and a cracked scream of Tony’s name rips from his throat, turning into sobs as Tony strokes him through it, his thrusts hard and fast inside him.

 _Fuck baby, so tight_ , Tony gasps, _take daddy’s dick so good,_ he groans, hands bruising on Peter’s ass. His thumbs dig into his rim, stretching him further and Peter screams again, cock jolting as he cums again, skin burning beneath Tony’s touch.

 _Cum daddy, cum inside me_ , Peter demands, lashes wet with tears as Tony grunts and he feels Tony’s hips stutter, a sharp curse falling from his lips and then he’s coming, hot against Peter’s walls, filling him up and it’s, _oh_ it’s perfect.

Peter kisses him sloppily, hungry moans in his throat as Tony’s cock pumps into him slowly, the heat of his cum soothing inside him. They gasp against each other’s lips, Peter’s hips rolling slowly as Tony breathes heavily, brow shiny with sweat.

Eventually they slow and Peter settles into his lap, arms around his neck so they can kiss, soft and sweet and a little sleepy, content. Tony stays inside him, soft and warm and Peter hums happily, arching into the feel of his large hands making slow circles over his spine.

“You wanna sit up? I can clean you up,” Tony offers in a hoarse voice, the strains of music fading back into their consciousness as the white noise of pleasure slips away.

Peter shakes his head, “Want you inside me,” he murmurs, head tucked against Tony’s shoulder.

The older man chuckles and strokes his back, “Okay baby, whatever you want.”

A rap at the window startles them, hands hastily zipping Peter back into his dress, breathless laughter as Tony rolls down the window and Peter hides his face in his shoulder when he sees it’s a police officer.

“Y’all should head on home, storms gettin bad,” the man murmurs, the amusement in his voice at having caught them plain.

“Of course officer. We’re just getting ready to go,” Tony replies jovially, “The wife was getting anxious to go check on the little one.”

“Y’all have kids?”

“A little boy. Roy—got his momma’s Scottish blood and red hair like his granddaddy. Smart as a whip my boy.”

“Good for you! Y’all take care gettin home to him.”

“Will do officer.”

Peter hears the window roll up and lifts his head to stare at Tony, eyes crinkling in amusement. “We don’t have a kid,” he says mildly.

Tony’s brows lift, “Don’t we?” he muses, lips curling into a mysterious smile. Peter shakes his head and Tony grins, wiggles and then pulls out a slip of paper, hands it to him and watches as he reads, heart leaping with each word.

“We got approved?” he breaths, hope threatening to choke him. When Tony nods he bursts into tears and tucks his face into his throat, so happy he feels like he could burst. Tony just holds him, hands passing up and down his back until Peter’s breathing slows.

When he sits back up he smiles brilliantly, leaning into Tony’s hand as he wipes the mascara and smudged lipstick from his face. “We’re not naming him Roy though,” he warns, grinning when Tony laughs and nods, leans up to kiss him sweetly.

“Whatever you want baby.”

Peter grins as Tony drives them home, heart so light it feels like he could float away.

He’s going to be a mommy.


End file.
